The Promise
by Reinne141
Summary: Two people bounded by a promise. A promise that had been made 7 years ago. Can she still wait for him? Or will destiny make a way for them to be together again?


**THE PROMISE(ONE-SHOT)**

**

* * *

**

**SUMMARY**: Two people bounded by a promise. A promise that had been made seven years ago. Can she still wait for him, or will destiny make a way for them to be together again?

**DISCLAIMER: **i don't own PRINCE OF TENNIS. Takeshi konomi does.

* * *

  
Time moved so fast,green leaves turned yellow…memories may fade away,but the feeling of happiness and fulfillment she felt before with Ryoma will always be in her heart,for her to cherish…

It's been seven years since he left for U.S.,but,Sakuno is still waiting for him,hoping that he will keep his promise.

20-years-old Sakuno is still the shy,timid girl who always stutters whenever she felt nervous. But even though she always smiles,the sadness and longing can be seen in her eyes. She always hides her sadness with a smile to not let anyone know the pain she feels inside. Now, she works as a bankteller at a moneybank at Tokyo. The manager sees her as a promising employee,and knows she can really success because of her attitude towards her work.

Oftentimes,her co-workers ask her ,"do you have a boyfriend?",and oftentimes,she'll just smile then nods.

It was winter,she was at home with her obaa-chan. She was watching t.v. when her grandma called her.

"hmn?"

"Sakuno, I just got a call from Inoue-san. Ryoma's back from America."

She was surprised,and at the same time,happy. She was trembling all over because of that unexpected news, but her grandma wasn't even smiling. She noticed her grandma's expression.

"W-why are you…Obaa-chan…"

"Sakuno, I don't know how to say this but… he is…he's engaged…I'm so sorry."

Sakuno's eyes widen,then tears fell from her eyes. It was as if her whole world stopped for a moment. All her hopes were all shattered. She can't even move an inch from where she stood.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's my fault…",she can't stop the tears from her eyes. And even if she can, she don't want them to stop.

"Ryoma went back here only for his wedding. And he's inviting us. But if you don't want to,it's okay."

"No,I think we should come. It's his wedding. I don't want to be rude,I mean…it's the happiest day of his life. I-I don't wanna miss the only chance that'll be able to see him a-again…",she forced to smile,but she just can't.

"Don't smile if you wanna cry,Sakuno",and that's when Sakuno let it all out.

SAKUNO'S ROOM

Sakuno lied awake in her bed, reminiscing the memories of the past…even though it hurt her so much.

-FLASHBACK-

"I'm going to leave for U.S."

"I-I know. Tomoka-chan told me",she didn't even try to look at him. She don't want him to notice her teary eyes.

"Aren't you gonna say anything? Like,'please don't leave' or whatever?"

"A-ano,I know a great future is awaiting for you in America. Why should I hinder it,Ryoma-kun"

He gave her an annoyed look. He wants her to persuade him,to stop him. But it looks like she don't want to do that.

"R-Ryoma-kun,I don't want to become a hindrance to your dreams. But…"

"But?"

"Make a promise. That you will return… Even just for me"

He looked at her,and then leaned close to her. "Of course I will",then gave her a kiss at the forehead. She blushed,because it was not like him to do that.

"Arigatou,Ryoma-kun…"

"Are you willing to wait?"

"Even for forever"

Her answer made him smile.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"But he didn't keep his promise… He wasn't able to keep it",she said to herself…

WEDDING DAY

"You look pretty!",Tomoka praised her,and looked at her with great awe."Are you ready to come inside the church?"

"I-I think…"

And as Katsuo opened the door, Sakuno's eyes widen. She can't believe what she's seeing.

All of her friends were all there,her co-workers,her boss, and the regulars. They were all cheering for her. And as she looked around,her tears began to run down her cheeks…

A banner there says 'CONGRATULATIONS, RYOMA AND SAKUNO".

And then he saw a guy walking towards her. He was wearing a white tuxedo,and she recognizes him because of the hat he was holding. It was a hat with a letter R at the center.

"Told you,I'm gonna come back for you. I kept my promise",he said as he held her hand. "Marry me"

She can't believe this is all happening. She just can't believe it. And because of that,she wasn't able to say anything but…

"Ryoma-kun…"

Time moved so fast,green leaves turned yellow…memories may fade away,but the feeling of happiness and fulfillment she felt before with Ryoma will always be in her heart,for her to cherish…forever.

* * *

I know,it's not that good. But this is my first fanfic and I hope you appreciate it. Please leave a review! Arigatou!


End file.
